Episode 9262 (29th September 2017)
Plot Sarah presses Gary for an explanation of his odd behaviour. He leaves money for the table and storms off. Craig visits Bethany and sees Mel there. Bethany gets rid of him and convinces him not to report it to his superiors. Nicola sees Gary brooding in the ginnel and offers him a sympathetic ear. Summer gets stitches after cutting her arm. Peter chickens out of telling Liz that her services are not required when she turns up for her first shift, eager to get started. Sarah finds the eternity ring inside Gary's jacket, which he left behind at the Rovers. DC Leigh goes through the court procedure with Bethany and Sarah. Bethany plans to give evidence through a video link but is concerned that the jury would respond better if she was in the court room. Gary and Nicola share their life experiences over a bottle of wine. Nicola admits that she's always been drawn to bad lads. Gary kisses her and she responds. In the heat of the moment, they go upstairs and have sex. They both regret it afterwards and Gary returns to Sarah. Rana and Kate spend the evening sniping at each other. Rana leaves when Zeedan doesn't back her up. Kate is furious when Imogen exits as well. Rana regrets her behaviour and tries to apologise to Kate but she isn't having any of it. Gary tries to unload his guilt by confessing to Sarah that his job is riskier than he let on. She's shocked to learn that he held a gun to someone's head. Sean gets Liz's old job at the medical centre. Toyah can't bring herself to sack Liz, even when she interferes with the rota. Gary gives Sarah the eternity ring and promises to tell her everything in future. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton Guest cast *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim *Imogen Pascoe - Melissa Johns *DC Leigh - Marie Critchley Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, hallway and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - A&E reception *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nicola provides Gary with a sympathetic ear; the rift between Rana and Kate widens even further; and Mel plants a seed of doubt in Bethany's mind. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,350,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2017 episodes